You and I
by AJ Kenobi
Summary: Takes place during TFBAJ. Beck drags Tori into the janitor's closet to talk, but it turns into something else—something else Tori isn't sure she wants. Oneshot, PLEASE REVIEW!


**You and I  
**

**AJ Kenobi**

**A/N:**

**So I'm back with a new story, haiii ^.^ Anyway this past week has been extremely rough for me, my uncle died and it's just been crazy…sigh. Enough about me, how about you guys read the story? :]**

_**Read, Relish, Review.**_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Beck as he suddenly took hold of my arm and we started walking down the hallway. I had already been feeling kinda sad today, and he definitely wasn't helping.

"Shh…" Beck put a finger to his lips, and before I knew it we were in the janitor's closet. Aside from my nervousness, I was curious. Why would Beck want to drag me in here?

"What's going on?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I have to ask you something." He said finally, shutting the door behind us.

I raised my eyebrows. "And you had to ask me in here?"

Beck nodded, and I sighed. "Okay, what's up?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Tori, I appreciate what you're doing, what with trying to hook me up with Meredith and all, but…it's not working."

I made a pouty face. "Aw, why not? Meredith seems nice and sweet enough."

Beck shrugged. "I guess, but…she's just not my type."

I bit my lip, sighing. I sort of had a feeling Beck would say something like this. It could only mean one thing: he wanted Jade back.

I'll be honest; I wasn't too thrilled about that. Basically ever since I got to Hollywood Arts I've been attracted to Beck—more so I've had feelings for him that I've kept hidden inside. And sometimes, like during the Platinum Music Awards, he seemed to return those feelings.

However Jade was, and probably always will be, our only obstacle.

"_Victoria Vega!"_

I snapped my head up, not even realizing that Beck had been talking me the whole time I was lost in thought. I blushed a bit, offering him a quick smile. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

Beck chuckled. "I could tell. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't hear what I said so I'll repeat it. I said that the only reason why I don't want to date Meredith is because—"

"I know, I know." I cut him off with a heavy sigh. "You want Jade back, right?"

Beck frowned. "Jade? No. Jade and I have been broken up for a while now, Tori. I don't want her back, and I don't think she wants me back either."

My eyes widened. "B-but…how can you say she doesn't want you back? On our date-I mean, our 'opposite date' she followed us around the whole night just to see what we were doing!"

Again, Beck shrugged. "Look, even if Jade _does_ want me back, I don't want her back. We had our fun, but it just didn't work out between us. Besides, there's another girl I've got my eyes on."

My heart fluttered as I blinked. He _definitely_ wasn't talking about me, was he?

"O-oh really?" I asked, fiddling with my thumbs nervously. "Who is she?"

Beck stepped a bit closer to me. "You should know her."

By now I knew he was talking about me, but I just couldn't believe it. "Beck…i-if you're talking about me, then…we can't."

"Why not?" He asked, his voice getting a bit quieter.

"Because of Jade—"

"Jade doesn't matter now, Tori." Beck cut me off, shaking his head. "We broke up, we moved on. It's time I actually acknowledged the fact that I like you. More than a friend. I've _always_ had a thing for you, especially when Jade and I were together." He suddenly stepped even closer to me, gently pinning me against the wall. "And I know you have a thing for me, too."

In that moment I literally forgot how to breathe. Beck's face, and lips I might add, were mere inches away from my face. I could feel his warm breath on my face as his dark brown eyes that were filled with love searched my face.

"B-Beck, I…" I started to stammer out a reply, but I couldn't because the way he was looking at me was utterly distracting.

His eyes locked onto mine with a fierce determination like none I had ever seen before. "This isn't about Jade anymore. This is about _you_." His fingers brushed my face gently, pushing some hair out of my eyes. I shivered as he did that, his touch was so warm and inviting but deadly at the same time.

"Just tell me what you want, Tori."

I couldn't deny it any longer. "You." I whispered, my bottom lip trembling slightly.

With that Beck pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly but passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, loving the faint taste of coffee that was on his lips.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I moaned as I granted him access all while curling my fingers in his hair. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

I couldn't think about anything or anyone else in that moment. Beck was all that was on my mind, all I really needed on my mind.

We broke apart for air, our lips making a small popping sound as we did so. I was out of breath and so was Beck, but suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me. I had just kissed Beck Oliver, the ex-boyfriend of Jade West, my "friend" so to speak. Ever since the PMA's, I promised that I would never kiss Beck or let him kiss me, no matter how much either of us wanted to. And it was mainly because I was fearful of Jade's repercussions…God only knows what she'd do to me now.

"Tori?"

Beck's voice brought me back to the present. I was trembling slightly, scared to death. A million thoughts were running through my head. Beck sensed my fear and reached out, his hand caressing my arm gently in an effort to calm me down.

I finally found my voice. "I-it's just that…Beck, I have to admit, the kiss _was_ nice. But, I can't do this."

"Why?" Beck seemed a bit hurt by my response. "You didn't have to, but you kissed back."

I ran a hand over my face, sighing. "I know, I know. It's just I'm so confused! I mean I like you, I like you _so_ much but...Jade's always looming in the background, I can't stop thinking about what she'll do if she finds out—"

"Tori would you stop worrying about Jade?!" Beck raised his voice a bit, which made me flinch. "If she gets jealous, let her get jealous! I don't care about that and neither should you! If we have feelings for each other then we should acknowledge them and stop beating around the bush, for God's sakes!"

I felt something wet on my cheeks, and then I realized I was crying. I don't even know why, I just was. Beck was right, like always—I shouldn't be so afraid of Jade…but I honestly couldn't help it sometimes.

Beck looked at me, his facial expression softening. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, gently squeezing my hand. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Tor. But we've got to stop running. We need to just face our fears and move on. If Jade has a problem with us, then she'll just have to have a problem with us. She'll never change how I feel about you."

I sniffled, wiping my eyes a bit. "I guess you're right, but…if we do start dating we should at least…see how she feels about it, alright?"

Beck nodded, his lips curling in a smile. "Alright."

I smiled, placing my hands on Beck's chest as I slowly leaned up and kissed him. He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek as he kissed back, slowly and softly. My heart thudded loudly against my chest; I could barely comprehend the fact that this was actually happening.

All worry melted from my mind. I was focused on one thing and one thing only: Beck Oliver.

In that moment, he was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The ending? It sucked, I know that. No need to tell me. Kay well anyways, leave a review. I worked hard on that...pretty please? :]**

**-AJ-**


End file.
